


New Tradition

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Eddie always loved Christmas, but none more so than this year.Spoilers for 9x10, "Authority Figures".





	New Tradition

“Just one more thing before we are finished with dinner.” Everyone stopped to look at Henry.  “Eddie, since you are part of this family now, there is one more Christmas tradition that you need to be a part of.” “Really, what?” Eddie asked. “You’ll see.” Jamie replied with a smile, as Henry left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a box and put it in front of Eddie.

Eddie gave them a funny look. “Um, it’s not Christmas yet.” “Just open it, Janko.” Jamie said. “Okay.” Eddie opened the box. She gasped as she pulled out a beautiful Christmas stocking with her name on it. “Thank you, everyone. This is wonderful!” Frank smiled, “Our pleasure, just one more thing. Time to put it on the mantle with the others.”

Jamie took Eddie’s hand in his, and led her over to the fireplace. The other stockings were hanging on clips on the mantle, with one open clip at the end next to Jamie’s. He took the stocking from her and placed it on the end clip. “One last thing”, Jamie added. He led her over to the entranceway by the front door and motioned his head up. Eddie looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the top of the door frame. She looked down again, just as Jamie leaned in until his lips met hers.

“Merry Christmas Eddie.” He said as they ended the kiss with a smile on both of their faces. “Merry Christmas Jamie.” They walked back over to the family, holding hands. “Merry Christmas everyone”, they said together. “Merry Christmas!”, the family replied. Eddie smiled. She was grateful for Christmas traditions, and for the love of family, not just during Christmas, but all year round.


End file.
